


[Podfic] Trent's Guide to Twisting Tongues and Trapping Thoughts

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Brainwashing, Gen, Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Torture, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, zemnian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caleb, Astrid, and Eodwulf find their shared language to be a source of comfort and happiness at Soltryce Academy. Trent Ikithon disapproves of such an easily exploitable weakness. He makes it his mission to get rid of any fondness they have for Zemnian- and anyone else who speaks it.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Just Some Podfics, anonymous





	[Podfic] Trent's Guide to Twisting Tongues and Trapping Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trent's Guide to Twisting Tongues and Trapping Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513351) by [smallprotector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector). 



> I'm still very very new to this whole podfic thing, please do let me know if this is working alight for you!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [Trent's Guide to Twisting Tongues and Trapping Thoughts ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513351)

**Author:** [smallprotector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector)

 **Length:** 11:12

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/22/items/twisting/twisting%20to%20upload.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appriciated


End file.
